


The Yule Ball

by Sabrinasslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry, M/M, Shy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrinasslytherin/pseuds/Sabrinasslytherin
Summary: Draco asking (more like demanding ) Harry to go to the ball with him.





	The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I really hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment and kudos

“Just ask him out already, Harry,” Hermione said, faking an annoyed face. I wasn't sure if it was from not finding the book she wants or because of me. I can't help it. I mean, has she looked at Draco, his perfect fluffy hair, and oh so kissable lips, and-wait, you know what? Never mind. I don't want her looking at Draco like that. “I can't just ask him out. What if he already has a date to the yule?” I say to her, frowning at the possibility of him already having a date.

“It wouldn't kill you to try,” she replied, still looking for a book. “Yes, actually it would, thank you very much. If Draco doesn't, his father will, or even Snape,” I say to her. “Oh hush. Nothing has killed you yet. Stop being a wimp...found it!” Hermione holds the book up and looks like she just caught a golden snitch. “Whatever,” I reply.

“Potter,” Draco says out nowhere. No, like seriously, where the hell did he come from???

“Malfoy,” I reply, looking at him suspiciously. “Did you need something?” I say to him trying to act all cool, even though I'm dying on the inside. Merlin, where did Hermione go? “Actually, I do. You are going to the yule ball with me; make sure to wear green so that we match. I will send you a letter later with more information,” he says calmly. He walks away-no. He stalks away. But WHO CARES? DRACO MALFOY JUST ASKED ME TO THE YULE BALL!!! Well, more like told me, but still. 

1 day later 

“Dra-Malfoy,” I stutter out. We are in the corridors, and Malfoy is alone. The perfect time to talk to him. “Harry,” he said without any hesitation. When did we start using our first names? “Uhm today,” he says with a chuckle. “Oh. Did I say that out loud?” I could feel my cheeks heating up. “You did,” he said with a smirk, and he looked me up and down, which only made me blush harder. “Well, I just wanted to be sure that you still wanted to go to the yule ball tomorrow?” I cast my eyes down, already knowing he was going to say it was all a joke. I feel a soft big hand under my jaw, holding it up to where I'm looking up at him. “I am very sure Harry. But are you sure you want to go? I didn't give you much of a choice yesterday...” he trails off, looking a little guilty. “I want to go with you, I’m just nervous. I don't really know how to dance,” I shyly admit. Growing up in a cupboard doesn't give you many dancing options. 

“All you have to do is follow my lead. Don't worry to much,” he says with a mischievous smile. I don't even reply, but just give a small giggle, which make him chuckle and me blush harder. 

“I'll see you tomorrow, Draco,” I say to him with a toothy smile. That's when I felt his kissable lips brush mine. It wasn't passionate, or demanding, but rather sweet and innocent. It was the perfect first kiss. Not that he knows that of course. 

THE END


End file.
